Juana la Virgen
Juana la Virgen (English: Jane the Virgin) is a 2002 Venezuelan telenovela written by Perla Farías and produced by RCTV. It was distributed worldwide by RCTV International. Daniela Alvarado and Ricardo Álamo star as the protagonists, while Roxana Díaz, Norkys Batista and Eduardo Serranoplay the antagonists. In the United States a loose adaptation of the telenovela titled Jane the Virgin premiered on The CW. It is produced by Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Distribution. Synopsis Sixteen-year-old Juana Perez (Daniela Alvarado) is a bright student with a scholarship to study journalism in the United States. However, she gets pregnant by artificial insemination due to a hospital error when she goes for a checkup. The father of the baby is discovered to be Mauricio de la Vega (Ricardo Álamo), the owner of a fashion magazine called Positivo. Years ago, Mauricio suffered from a chronic illness and after recovering, he had his semen stored in order to fulfil his dreams of having a child with his wife Carlota Vivas (Roxana Díaz). After learning of the hospital error, Mauricio tries to find the girl who could possibly be carrying his child and his only hope of becoming a father. When her pregnancy is discovered and causes a scandal, Juana leaves school and finds a job as a photographer at Positivo. She begins to get close to Mauricio while working there, and he also begins to fall in love with her, especially after discovering she is the mother of his child. But Carlota's growing envy of not being able to give Mauricio a child and the possibility the woman carrying his child will take him away from her leads her to do everything possible to keep Mauricio and Juana separated. Francisco Rojas (Saul Marin), Mauricio's business partner, disappears during Positivo magazine's party, leaving his wife Desirée alone and penniless, even though they had an unstable marriage before. Rogelio Vivas, Carlota's father who also owns shares in Positivo is secretly planning to take over the business from Mauricio and frame him for the death of Francisco. He also becomes attracted to Desirée and tries to get close to her, much to the anger of his wife Amparo. Meanwhile, Desirée who is friends with Carlota stays at her house, and she also becomes infatuated with Mauricio and tries to make him fall in love with her. Cast * Daniela Alvarado as Juana Pérez * Ricardo Álamo as Mauricio de la Vega * Roxana Díaz as Carlota Vivas de la Vega * Juan Carlos Alarcón as Manuel "Manolito" Ramón Pérez * Jonathan Montenegro as David * María Alejandra Martín as Ana María Pérez * Eduardo Serrano as Rogelio Vivas * Eliana Lopez as Enriqueta * Leonardo Marrero as Alfredo Vivas * Manuel Salazar as Salvador * Miguel Ferrari as Armando * Flor Elena González as Amparo de Vivas * Freddy Galavis as Pablo "Popeye" * Aura Rivas as Azucena de Pérez * Norkys Batista as Desirée de Rojas * Verónica Cortés as La Bibi * Martín Brassesco as Humberto Vivas * Zhandra de Abreu as Kiara * Juliet Lima as Brandy Yuleisy * Laura Muñoz as Shiva * Grabriel López Medrano as Rafael * Miguel Ángel Sánz as Nicolás * Luis Gerardo Núñez as Alfonso * Saul Marín as Francisco Rojas Other versions * In 2006, "Ek Ladki Anjani Si" in India for Sony Entertainment Television. * In 2010, Majka in Poland for TVN. * In 2013, La virgen de la calle in Venezuela for RTI Producciones and Televisa. * In 2014, Jane the Virgin in United States for The CW. * In 2017, Παρθένα Ζωή in Greece for ANT1. Category:Juana la Virgen Category:Shows Category:Telenovelas Category:Jane the Virgin